Emphasis has been directed toward extracting information from the shape of differential scanning calorimetry (DSC) curves. Theoretical thermograms have been constructed for discrete polymerization and depolymerization reactions so that one may, for example, by comparison with experiment determine the number of subunits in an oligomeric protein. This analysis has been implemented in a computer program which is available for other researchers. In addition to DSC measurements on well defined polyribonucleotide and protein (HSA) systems which are described in detail under Major Findings, work has been carried out on more complex biological membranes and viral capsid particles.